Blue Eyes
by Ky or Kyoko
Summary: Il aimait l'eau. Il aimait l'eau par dessus tout. Mais ce qu'il aimait encore plus, c'était ses yeux bleus. Ces yeux bleus qui lui rappelait si bien l'eau.


Un petit OS après avoir fini en une après midi et soirée l'anime _Free!_

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture o/

* * *

**Blue Eyes.**

* * *

Assis sur le lit de Haruka, les jambes repliées et légèrement écartées, les bras tendus derrière lui pour se retenir, Rin se laissait aller au baiser qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami. Ses mains remontèrent le long des bras musclés par la natation et s'y accrochèrent avec une force et un besoin dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Leur langue se caressèrent encore un moment et il lâcha un léger gémissement. Un très, _très_ léger gémissement qui passa inaperçu.

Alors que leurs lèvres se cherchaient toujours, jouaient toujours les unes contre les autres, Rin ouvrit les yeux sans savoir pourquoi. Une larme perla au coin de son œil, roula sur sa joue après un mouvement de paupière et vint rejoindre les lèvres. Le goût salé arrêta lentement Haruka qui se recula de quelques centimètres. Son regard bleu océan dévisagea le lycéen en face de lui et un pouce curieux vint essuyer la trace humide. Le regard incompréhensif de Haruka fit sourire l'autre. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer avant que Rin passe une main fine dans les cheveux brun pour l'attirer dans un baiser moins tendre que les précédents, dans un baiser beaucoup plus pressant que les précédents.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, emmenant le brun dans sa courte chute. Un sourire pervers vint attiser ses lèvres et les lèvres de Rin descendirent lentement vers la mâchoire de Haruka. Cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Du moins, ça faisait presque quatre mois qu'ils se touchaient, qu'ils s'embrassaient, qu'ils agissaient comme un couple, cachés de la vue de tous. Peut être que les autres s'en doutaient, sûrement même. Mais personne n'en parlait. Même pas eux. Même pas Haru et lui. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

D'une torsion de reins, Rin échangea leur rôle, faisant rougir Haru plus que nécessaire. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges happa les lèvres offertes de l'autre. Ils échangèrent de nouveau un baiser. Peu à peu, les mains se firent plus baladeuses. Les langues parcouraient les peaux mises à nues au fur et à mesure de la redécouverte. Les lèvres suçotaient les endroits sensibles. Les dents viennent mordiller un téton. Haruka laissa échapper un très long gémissement, cambrant son corps vers celui de Rin.

- Rin...

Fier d'avoir pu tirer ce genre de gémissements, Rin descendit ses lèvres encore plus bas, laissant ses doigts jouer à l'intérieur des cuisses fermes du brun. Son majeur vint chatouiller cet endroit sensible alors que ses lèvres se mettaient à suçoter la verge de son ami d'enfance. Un long frisson parcourut le corps de Haruka qui amena sa main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de geindre ou, pire, de crier.

Il n'était pas _vocal_. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Enfin, jamais été un grand mot. Rin était bien sa seule expérience dans ce domaine là, mais jamais il n'avait eu à crier ou à quoique ce soit d'autres. C'était des longs râles de plaisir, des soupirs, des gémissements... mais jamais rien d'autre ne sortait de sa bouche sauf... sauf quand Rin s'amusait. Quand il laissait ses mains vagabondaient sur ses zones érogènes, quand ses doigts titillaient cet endroit si sensible et quand ses lèvres suçotaient sa verge comme il ne savait quelle friandise. Quand Rin faisait tous ces _trucs_... il avait juste envie de se laisser totalement aller et ne pas se retenir comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire. Il savait qu'il n'était pas la première expérience de Rin. Quoique, des fois, c'était à se le demander. Il avait des fois des moments inexplicables. Des moments où Haruka ne savait pas quoi penser. Des moments où Rin semblait si... pur que ça en devenait presque malsain.

- Arrête de penser... souffla Rin en déposant de doux baisers un peu partout sur son visage.

Les deux doigts au fond de lui caressèrent une zone plus sensible que les autres et un long gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres, vite étouffé par une bouche taquine.

* * *

Haruka étira ses bras, positionna ses jambes et, d'une légère impulsion, plongea. Son corps se fraya un passage dans l'eau calme de la piscine. Il nagea quelques longueurs puis au bout d'un moment, il se laissa aller sur le dos, se laissant flotter. Ses yeux observèrent le ciel bleu et les deux ou trois nuages blancs qui cassait l'immensité du ciel. Ses muscles étaient légèrement engourdis. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Juste quelques instants. Juste le temps de...

- Haru !

Il rouvrit les yeux, se redressa dans la piscine et enleva son bonnet de bain. Makoto lui fit un signe de la main et, juste derrière, Nagisa cria un _« Haru-chan ! »_ qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Surtout en voyant Makoto grimacer sous la douleur que le plus jeune avait provoquée à ses oreilles. Haruka sortit de l'eau, attrapa sa serviette et sécha sa nuque et ses cheveux.

- Où est Rei ?

- Il se change ! Haru-chan, tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Mh, je sais pas.

Il laissa sa serviette sur sa tête et détourna les yeux, gêné. Le regard de Makoto le brûlait presque. Il semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et ça lui paraissait toujours plus bizarre à chaque fois. Peut être savait-il pour Rin et lui ? Ce qui ne serait pas très étonnant, Makoto savait toujours tout avant les autres. Nagisa les quitta pour rejoindre Rei dans les vestiaires pour _« l'embêter un peu »_ d'après ses propres dires.

- Je suis passé chez toi avant de venir. Rin m'a dit que tu étais parti très tôt. Tu nages depuis ce matin ?

_Oh_, songea Haruka.

- Ça fait si longtemps ? murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son ami d'enfance.

- Tu n'as même pas mangé.

Il n'en ressentait pourtant pas le besoin. Makoto soupira légèrement, souriant de la bêtise du meilleur nageur de leur équipe. Haruka se frotta un peu le crâne à l'aide de sa serviette et tritura une de ses mèches de cheveux pendant un court instant, se perdant dans ses pensées. Il avait quitté Rin ce matin, et il dormait encore. Il avait fait exprès de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller mais, apparemment, ça n'avait pas marché. Rin le laissait tout le temps partir, il ne l'empêchait jamais de le laisser seul, d'être seul et...

- Tu as vu Rin ? demanda alors Haruka, surpris.

Makoto laissa un léger rire lui échapper et passa un bras puissant sur les épaules de son ami.

- Tu es long à la détente, Haru ! Mais c'est pas grave.

- Haru-chan ! s'écria Nagisa en leur sautant dessus. Entraînons-nous pour le relais !

Haruka acquiesça en même temps que Makoto.

* * *

- Tadaima.

C'était plus par habitude que par autre chose, qu'il laissait cette formule de politesse dépasser ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il vivait seul et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il avait prit ses habitudes, ses marques, et il mangeait du maquereau à longueur de temps. Non, ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas. Il se déchaussa, et partit dans sa chambre pour poser son sac de cours. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour découvrir Rin, sur sa console. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Le nageur abandonna la manette lorsqu'il vit l'autre et un grand sourire vint prendre possession de son visage. Il se leva, prit le sac et le laissa tomber au sol. Il défit la fermeture éclair de la veste et la retira, la laissant tomber prêt de son ami le sac.

- R... Rin tu...

Le sourire de Rin était toujours présent. Il tira Haruka vers le lit et il les allongea tous les deux, côte à côte. Haruka se laissait faire, trop surpris pour dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Rin l'observa un moment avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Okaeri, Haru, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Haruka le regarda sans comprendre puis un doux sourire étira ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Et encore. Et les mains vinrent triturer les peaux. Des fois, Rin était vraiment incompréhensible, mais Haruka l'aimait comme ça. Alors bon, c'était bien comme ça. Rin sourit, laissant ses yeux se plonger dans les yeux bleus océans de son _petit ami_. C'était la première chose qu'il avait aimé chez lui... ses yeux bleus comme l'océan. Ses yeux bleus qui lui rappelaient l'océan. Ses yeux bleus dont il était tombé amoureux, quand il les avait revu, dans leur ancien club de natation, cette nuit-là.


End file.
